


Nice Try

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story Per Fandom [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Takes place after "The Cave of Two Lovers." Kind of cruddy work, but hey... I tried.This was an anonymous request over on Tumblr.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: A Story Per Fandom [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288097
Kudos: 5





	Nice Try

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Cave of Two Lovers." Kind of cruddy work, but hey... I tried.
> 
> This was an anonymous request over on Tumblr.

"You really don't know how to talk to women, do you?"  
Aang looked up, curious. "Huh?"  
Sokka was still perched on Appa's back, looking down at the airbender with a slight smirk. "Katara told me about your guys's experience in that cave. You really don't know how to talk to women, huh?"  
Aang's cheeks stained a light pink. "She told you that much...?"  
"Don't worry, kid," Sokka said, casually sliding off the giant sky bison's back and slinging an arm around Aang's shoulders, "I've got you covered."  
These were words that were fine when spoken in the midst of a fight. But when they were said by Sokka, and about something that had to do with feelings and social interactions and such... Aang had his doubts.  
He frowned a little. "... Yeah?"  
"Of course I do!" Sokka exclaimed, "you forget; I've won over the hearts of both the leader of the Kyoshi and the princess of the Northern water tribe! It would only make sense that I helped mentor you in the mysterious ways of girls."  
Aang was about to respond, express his uncertainty over the idea, when Katara came back into the clearing with some firewood.  
"You two seriously haven't done anything to help set up?!" she exclaimed, sighing a little, "I expected this of you, Sokka, but Aang..."  
"I'm sorry, Katara," Aang tried, sounding a little shy and intimidated, "how can I--?"  
She simply motioned to the tent-- or, rather, the pile of supplies that would eventually become the tent-- and went to work on setting up a fire for them.  
The young Avatar looked over at Sokka, a little wistfully. "You know... I might have to take you up on that sometime."


End file.
